Raijuu
by Hozuki19
Summary: Miyaji tidak ingin Hayama menghilang darinya...


"Aku sudah selesai. Aku tidur dulu, ya?" kata seorang anak lalu segera pergi ke kamar. Miyaji Kiyoshi adalah anak yang terbilang pintar untuk umur sepuluh tahun. Keluarganya memang pemburu hewan langka ilegal. Dua minggu lalu, ayahnya menangkap seekor rusa untuk diambil kulit dan tanduknya. Ia sebenarnya kasihan dengan rusa itu, tapi ia tetaplah anak kecil yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kali ini ayahnya sudah keterlaluan, menangkap seekor cheetah kecil dan mengikatnya. Ada kemungkinan kepala keluarga Miyaji itu akan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk mengambil kulit cheetah yang katanya mahal itu.

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam dan memastikan adiknya sudah tidur, putra sulung keluarga itu mengendap-endap keluar kamar sambil membawab plastik berisi ayam goreng yang ia ambil saat makan malam tadi. Pintu kamar orang tuanya sedikit terbuka, membuatnya bisa mendengar jelas ayah dan ibunya membicarakan uang yang akan mereka dapat esok.

Kiyoshi mengambil kunci pintu belakang di meja makan, ia juga mengambil gunting yang cukup besar dari laci dapur. Anak itu berjalan cepat kearah cheetah kecil yang terikat itu, lalu mengelus bulu keemasannya pelan. "Hey, bangunlah. Aku membawa makanan untukmu." Kiyoshi melepaskan tali yang mengikat leher hewan itu dengan susah payah. Lalu melepas tali yang mengikat kedua kaki depannya. "Ikatannya terlalu kencang. Aku tidak mau diikat seperti ini, kau juga, 'kan?" gumamnya. Setelah semua tali terlepas ia segera memberikan potongan ayam goreng yang dibawanya, mata hijau hewan itu berbinar senang.

"Kalau kau manusia, sepertinya kita seumuran. Atau kau sedikit lebih muda dariku." Miyaji Kiyoshi memandang cheetah imut didepannya. Hewan itu sempat memberi perlawanan pada ayahnya saat akan diikat tadi, tapi kali ini nampaknya ia tidak berbahaya. "Kalau ayah tahu pasti dia marah. Tapi kau ini juga butuh kebebasan."

Kucing besar itu terus melihat kearah Kiyoshi, lalu membuat gestur agar ia menaiki punggungnya. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus dimarahi tou-chan." Katanya, tapi cheetah bermata hijau itu tetap diam. "Baiklah..." Kiyoshi menaiki punggung si cheetah, lalu hewan itu membawanya pergi cukup jauh.

Rumah keluarga Miyaji sangat dekat dengan hutan, tapi hewan yang membawa putra sulung keluarga itu berlari cukup jauh ke barat, menuju rumah yang memiliki perkebunan luas. Rumah itu juga masih dekat dengan hutan. "Itu kan rumah Kimura? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Kiyoshi turun, lalu matanya menatap rumah teman sekelasnya. "Arigatou, cheetah bermata hijau." Kiyoshi tersenyum pada hewan di depannya, lalu melepas gelang putih ditangannya, dan memasangkan gelang itu pada kaki belakang kanan si cheetah. "Pergilah, jangan dekati aku dan manusia lain atau kau akan ditangkap lagi." Lalu cheetah itu berlari menuju hutan, diiringi suara lonceng kecil dari gelang Miyaji. "Kau memang seharusnya menikmati alam bebas..."

* * *

 **Raijuu**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke-Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, sho-ai, dll

* * *

"Ji... Miyaji... MIYAJI KIYOSHI!"

"APA? KIYOSHI TEPPEI?!"

Ketahuan sudah, pemuda bersurai madu itu tertidur saat latihan. Image 'senpai galak' yang ia pertahankan selama ini pasti lenyap gara-gara berteriak tadi. Ia bangun dari bench dan mengambil sebuah bola basket sambil terus menggerutu. "Kiyoshi Teppei ada di Seirin..." gumamnya berkali-kali.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk malas-malasan, lawan kita di semifinal besok adalah Rakuzan." Ootsubo mengingatkan, Miyaji hanya mengangguk walau pikirannya masih melayang pada saat ia membebaskan cheetah itu. Ia tidak tahu kabar orang tuanya dan adiknya, karena sejak itu dia tinggal di kediaman Kimura, lalu semenjak masuk SMA dia membeli sebuah _apato_ sendiri.

"Rakuzan itu berbahaya." Ootsubo menatap empat rekannya. "Kaliam masih ingat Mukan no Gosho?" tanyanya. "Kiyoshi di Seirin, Hanamiya di Kirisaki Daiichi, dan tiga lagi ada di Rakuzan. Ditambah lagi adanya kapten Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuurou." Kimura menjawab, semuanya bergidik ngeri. "Mereka itu kelompok berbakat yang dibayang-bayangi oleh Kiseki no Sedai, 'kan?" tambah Takao sambil melirik pada Midorima.

Miyaji tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kuatnya Rakuzan, tapi ia tidak mau kalah. Shutoku harus bisa melewati Rakuzan, lalu melawan Kaijo atau Seirin dan menjadi juara Winter Cup tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim Shutoku kini tengah bersiap-siap di ruang ganti. "Apa itu, Midorima?" tanya Kimura melihat sebuah benda kecil di tangan pemudah hijau itu. "Ini lucky item." Midorima menjawab. "Oh, lucky item hari ini kecil, ya?" katanya. Miyaji melihat sekilas bidak shogi itu sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. "Hari ini kau urutan berapa?" tanya pemuda kelas tiga itu penasaran, bukan berarti ia percaya Oha-asa. "Kedua- _nanodayo_." Aura gelap terasa disana. "Apa-apaan itu? Dapatkan urutan pertama, atau aku akan menguburmu!" Miyaji berkata dengan senyum 'manis'nya. "Tidak, ini hanya ramalan- _nodayo_."

Takao tertawa sebentar, sampai melihat ekspresi serius sang kapten. "Yosh, sudah waktunya. Ayo pergi!" semuanya keluar dari ruang ganti, bersiap menghadapi semifinal melawan sekolah terkuat saat ini. "WOOAH! Itu dia! Raja legendaris, SMA Shutoku!" sorakan penonton memenuhi stadion begitu tim dengan seragam oranye itu muncul.

"Dan SMA terkuat..." tim lawan berseragam putih muncul dari seberang lapangan. "Kaisar pencipta segalanya, SMA Rakuzan!"

Kedua tim basket menuju bench, mempersiapkan tim inti mereka. Takao memandang tim putih itu. "Kukira karena mereka tim yangkuat akan terlihat lebih bersahabat, tapi sepertinya mereka terlihat normal, ya?" _DUAGH!_ Miyaji memukul kepala sang kouhai. "Bicara apa kau? Mau kugoreng, hah?" point guard itu menoleh bingung pada sang senpai. "Mereka tidak normal. Akashi memakai nomor empat, itu artinya dia kapten. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah anak kelas satu yang baru bergabung, sehebat apapun dia seharusnya tidak mungkin. Dan lagi, seluruh pemain termasuk yang ada di bangku cadangan juga tidak terlihat puas."

Miyaji juga melirik tiga orang yang sudah bersiap lebih dulu. "Dan itu Mukan no Gosho, masing-masing dari mereka penuh kebanggaan. Tapi mereka dibiarkan. Juga untuk Akashi, kau tidak bisa menebut seseorang yang membuat orang lain patuh padanya secara alami itu normal!" tambah Kimura. Mereka semua mulai memasuki lapangan.

"Aku akan menang, Akashi." Midorima menatap mantan kaptennya saat SMP. "Itu mustahi, Shintarou. Apa kau pernah membuatku menyerah walau hanya sekali?" mata hijau shooter Kiseki no Sedai itu menyipit. "Shogi dan basket itu berbeda!"

Sepasang mata berbeda warna menatapnya tajam. "Itu sama saja. Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar." Akashi menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima dan Takao bahkan sudah melakukan serangan kombinasi, tapi tetap saja Rakuzan terus menyerang sampai permainan berakhir dengan selisih enam belas poin. Mereka hanya bisa menerimanya, masih ada kesempatan menjadi juara 3 jika bisa menghadapi salah satu dari dua sekolah yang saat ini tengah bertanding. Tim Shutoku bahkan tidak melihat Seirin melawan Kaijo saat ini, mereka hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

Ootsubo, Kimura, Takao, dan Midorima sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sedangkan Miyaji kini terdiam ditempat yang katnya pernah terjadi perkelahian antara pemain Fukuda Sogo dan Yosen, apapun itu ia tak mau tahu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli angin malam musim dingin yang menusuk kulit. Tas dan jaket oranye khas SMA Shutoku dibiarkan disamping tubuhnya.

"Berdiri malam-malam diluar saat musim dingin dan hanya memakai jersey pendek, kau ingin mati beku?" jaket jingga disampirkan pada bahunya. "Jangan putus asa begitu. Setidaknya masih ada kesempatan besok." Hayama Kotarou memasangkan jaket Shutoku pada pemiliknya yang masih mematung.

"Sudah, temui teman-temanmu. Aku harus pergi." Hayama menuruni tangga dengan cepat, membuat Miyaji mendengar sesuau yang tak asing baginya.

 _Kling! Kling! Kling!_

Bunyi sebuah lonceng kecil. 'Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...' baru saja akan berbalik, matanya melihat sebuah dompet putih. "Ya ampun, dompetnya jatuh." Shutoku masih akan bertanding besok untuk penentuan juara tiga, dan Rakuzan akan menghadapi babak final Winter Cup., artinya ia bisa bertemu Hayama untuk mengembalikan dompetnya besok.

Kepala bersurai cokelat menatap langit. "Hujan salju, ya?" gumamnya. Ia mulai berjalan, meninggalkan stadion. Karena penasaran, Miyaji membuka dompet itu. Terdapat sebuah foto, tampak lima orang yang mengenakan seragam SMP Shouhei berdiri di depan sebuah kelas.

'Mukan no Gosho? Kawaii...' tentu saja imut, itu adalah foto tahun pertama mereka di SMP. Di paling kiri foto terdapan seorang anak berambut cerah namun berkulit eksotis berdiri sambil memakan permen lolipop, disebelah kanan anak itu terdapat anak berambut cokelat dan berkulit putih tengah merangkul anak berambut hitam menggemaskan yang membawa setangkai bunga matahari, disebelah kanan mereka terdapat anak berambut hitam sebahu yang memasang wajah polos sambil membawa bola basket berukuran kecil, dan yang paling kanan terdapat anak berambut pirang tersenyum lebar sambil berpose 'peace' kearah kamera.

"Ya ampun, ini Nebuya? Ternyata dia kawaii juga, padahal tadi dia tidak seperti ini! Kiyoshi Teppei juga merangkul siapa ini? Hanamiya?! Mereka imut sekali! Mibuchi yang 'itu' kenapa wajahnya bisa sepolos ini?! Dan Hayama... Kawaii!" dengan sekejap, Miyaji melupakan rasa sedihnya. Dasar _shotacon_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Miyaji POV**

Musim panas telah datang, aku dan Hayama semakin akrab. Kami jadi sering bertemu saat waktu senggang, tidak peduli jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto yang jauh. "Miyaji- _san_ , jangan melamun begitu. Kita hampir sampai!" aku hampir lupa, Rakuzan dan Shutoku mengadakan pelatihan tim basket bersama di sebuah penginapan, mirip seperti dulu. Bedanya jika saat bersama Seirin di pantai, kali ini di daerah gunung.

Tidak banyak yang ikut pelatihan ini, hanya tim inti dan beberapa dari cadangan, sama seperti Rakuzan. "Baiklah, pembagian kamar akan diumumkan di penginapan. Dan selama disana, jaga sikap kalian. Mengerti?" kata Shirogane- _san_ , dan dijawab serentak oleh kami.

"Bisa-bisanya kantoku menyewa penginapan di atas gunung, di tengah hutan pula." Aku bergumam. "Kenapa? Kau takut binatang buas?" pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelahku tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak! Aku bahkan pernah berburu binatang buas!" aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang pernah ikut tou-san berburu –walau hanya melihat dari jauh- di hutan. Ah, jika tou- _san_ tahu aku yang melepaskan cheetah itu, pasti aku akan dihabisi olehnya. Tapi aku juga rindu mereka. Tou- _san_ , kaa- _san_ , dan Yuuya.

"Kau melamun lagi! Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai." Hayama menarik tangan kananku dan memberikan tasku. Siswa dari Rakuzan dan Shutoki turun bersamaan membuat kami harus berdesakan. Aku berhasil turun dan menunggu pemuda cerewet yang terpisah denganku. "HUWAAA!"

 _BRUK!_

 _Kling! Kling!_

" _Ittai_..." aku terkejut ketika Hayama yang akan turun dari bus malah terpeleset dan jatuh. Bukan karena posisi jatuhnya yang membuatku ingin tertawa, tapi suara lonceng itu terdengar lagi. " _Daijoubu_ _ka_?" aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. "Ha'i, _daijoubu_ \- AW! _Ittai_..." Mibuchi- _san_ mendekati kami. "Jangan bilang seolah kau tidak apa-apa, kakimu terkilir 'kan? Um... Kiyo- _chan_ bisa tolong aku membawa makhluk ini? Kebetulan aku sekamar dengannya." Kiyo...- _chan_? Aku merinding, tapi tetap mengangguk. "Reo- _nee_ jahat!"

Aku dan Mibuchi- _san_ berjalan memapah Hayama ke gedung penginapan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kami ampai di kamar yang dimaksud. Siswa bersurai hitam itu membuka kamar. "Kotarou, duduk di tempat tidur itu dulu."

"Duduk di kursi, tidur di tempat tidur. Kalau disini ada _point_ _guard_ Seirin itu pasti dia langsung memekik ' _Kitakore_!' kegirangan- OUCH! Jangan banting aku, Miyaji- _san_!" aku tidak peduli lelaki setengah raijuu(?) itu yang merengek. Aku membantu Mibuchi- _san_ membereskan barang-barangnya dan Hayama.

"Lepas sepatumu sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Lepas."

"Tidak."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas atau kupatahkan kakimu?"

Hii... Mibuchi- _san_ seram juga. Aku membuka laci meja, ada buku pengunjung yang sepertinya tertinggal. "SUDAH KUBILANG PAKAI GELANG ITU DI TANGAN BUKAN DI KAKI!" teriakan menggelegar yang tak jauh dariku menginterupsi. Mataku sedikit melebar kaget, Hayama memakai gelang putih polos yang terdapat lonceng kecil di kaki kanannya.

"Ini wajar kok!"

"Lepas gelang itu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepas atau kulepaskan secara paksa."

"Coba saja kalau berani!"

"SEI- _CHAN_! AKU PINJAM GUNTING!"

"JANGAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yosh, akhirnya aku bisa menguasai dribble ini!" aku berseru dengan semangat, Hayama baru saja mengajarkan dribble halilintar padaku. "Gunakan itu ketika benar-benar terdesak, jika keadaan masih aman kau bisa menggunakan dribble milikmu sendiri."

"Baiklah." Aku menyimpan kembali bola basket pada keranjangnya lagi. "Yosh, ayo keluar! Melihat matahari terbenam di gunung sangat indah lho..." cahaya jingga matahari terbenam yang kami lihat begitu membuka pintu gym. "Pohon itu sepertinya lumayan... Ayo naik!"

Hayama memanjat pohon yang cukup besar dekat gym. "Oi, kakimu masih terkilir! Tidak apa-apa?" anggukan disertai senyuman lebar yang aku dapat sebagai jawaban. Hayama mengulurkan tangannya padaku, sampai akhirnya kami duduk di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Wah, ternyata melihat sunset di gunung tak kalah indah dari pantai..."

"Melihat matamu yang berbinar seperti itu rasanya cukup aneh." aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan image ' _senpai_ galak' padanya yang lebih muda satu tahun dariku karena dia tidak akan takut dan malah menganggap itu lucu.

 **Miyaji POV end**

"Arigatou, Miyaji- _san_." Hayama bergumam pelan. "Hah? untuk apa kau bilang terimakasih padaku?" tanya balik siswa Shutoku disebelahnya. Mata hijau sang Mukan no Gosho tetap memandang matahari terbenam.

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan selama ini..." Hayama mengayunkan kaki kanannya perlahan, membuat lonceng kecil itu berbunyi lagi. "Saat matahari terbenam nanti, aku harus pergi jauh. Gomen..."

"Kemana? Kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya Miyaji. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang tak akan tercapai olehmu, dan ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali lagi." Miyaji mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu saat kelulusan, namun aku pikir ini adalah hari yang tepat. Aku mau kau selalu membawanya kemanapun kau pergi."

Tradisi memberikan kancing pada orang yang disukai saat kelulusan, itulah yang terpikir oleh pemuda beriris hijau itu. "Aku janji akan menyimpan benda ini baik-baik." Matahari hampir sepenuhnya menghilang, tubuh Hayama dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi tempatku bukan disini..."

"Sekarang tanggal 25 Juli."

Miyaji menatap sosok yang mulai transparan di depannya dan mengucapkan dua kata. " _Otanjobi_ _omeidetou_..."

 _Wussshh..._

Sebelum sosok Hayama Kotarou menghilang dalam cahaya, dan digantikan oleh kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

A/N: HORAAAAA SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN FF GAJE LAGIII #dihajarmasa

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Ulang tahun Hayama Kotarou dari Rakuzan ^_^

OTANJOBI OMEIDETOU HAYAMA-KUN ^^

maaf typo banyak... Saya ngerjain semalaman ^^

RnR


End file.
